


It's in the Name

by skittlematsu (thewriterinpink)



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Incest, M/M, movie verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterinpink/pseuds/skittlematsu
Summary: Dave overhears a conversation between Alvin and Simon, revealing them to be soulmates.





	It's in the Name

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I had this laying around and decided it was decent enough to post. It's pretty short and is more a concept than a full story, but I thought some of the dialogue was really good, so I don't want it collecting dust. Enjoy!

Dave can't see colours.

 

It's normal. You don't see colours until you've properly met your soulmate, someone Dave obviously hasn't met. He's tried with Claire, but that didn't work out; they had never seen the colours they so desperately wanted and the empty feeling that had left them in the end was something he didn't want repeating. He had learned in that experience that forcing it only hurt you and the one you claimed to love.

 

When he had begun taking in the chipmunks and had accepted them into his life, Dave had picked up a book on chipmunks to research what to look for in taking care of some. Other parents picked up baby and early growth books, he did this. While researching he'd discovered that chipmunks couldn't see in colour at all. He knew just by the nature of them being different than other chipmunks that that might not be true for them, so he asked.

 

Simon had adjusted his glasses, looking thoughtful.

 

“Hm, actually, it seems we've been granted colours as well as speech. We're lucky in many ways, I suppose.”

 

So they could see in colour. It was certainly different from humans, but Dave had taken it at face value and hadn't thought any further on it. That is until he overheard them speaking as he was brushing his teeth one late night.

 

“What colour is that?”

 

“That is brown like our fur, though the shade is a little different.”

 

“Ooooh, I remember that! I really wish I could see them like you and Alvin can, Simon. I feel so left out.”

 

“Well, neither Alvin or I understand why we can see colour. If I could figure out how it happened, I'd help you see too, Theo.”

 

Dave freezes, staring blankly into the mirror. Simon had lied about them all seeing colour. Why?

 

“I think it's a human thing, Si. Like toaster waffles or expensive cars. I saw it on TV once. These two people started seeing colour because they were 'soulmates' or something, whatever that means.”

 

“ _Alvin_ ,” Simon suddenly cut through, “I know that. Stop _reminding me_.”

 

“Aw, stay in denial, Simon. Doesn't change the fact the TV says you. Love. Me.”

 

Dave spits his toothpaste on the mirror's surface, coughing. Horror strikes him for half a second before he remembers there is such a thing as platonic soulmates. He relaxes, shaking his head at his idiocy and moving to grab toilet paper to wipe off the mirror. He keeps one ear on the conversation anyway.

 

“Alvin!”

 

“Haha, I'm joking, I'm joking! We were born this way, remember? It can't be human related.”

 

“...My earliest memory is you attempting to roll me out of the nest. I was a few days old. It was in colour then.”

 

“Yes, 'cause we were born that way. It's not that difficult to grasp, Si. Stop overthinking it.”

 

“But,” Theodore interjects, “what if you really are soulmates? What does that mean if you are?”

 

There's a long silence as the teens try to figure that out. Dave finishes with the mirror and steps back, rinsing his mouth and washing his toothbrush.

 

“We can ask Dave?”

 

“Are you crazy, Theodore?! Ask Dave? He'll freak if he found out Simon wants to mate with me!”

 

Dave goes back to coughing out a lung. Does Alvin even understand what he's suggesting here?

 

“Are we even certain soulmates are mates? It could mean something else...” Even Dave can hear the lack of confidence in Simon's response.

 

“Psh, come on, the people on TV kissed. Only mates do that. Plus, the word is soul _mates_ , it's in the name.”

 

“Ah, that's true!”

 

“You are not helping here, Theodore! This is serious, if what Alvin is suggesting is true, this could be disastrous!”

 

“Eh, why? I don't really mind if you find me hot, Si. Everyone thinks I'm hot. You're not special.”

 

“Alvin, the humans find incest disgusting, and oh yeah, _illegal_. It could ruin our reputation and our music career if people found out about this. Also, you can see in colour too, you doofus! Doesn't that mean I'm 'hot' too in your eyes?”

 

“Well, I can see you in colour, soooo...”

 

Simon is silent. Dave's white in shock. Why are his boys speaking so casually about something so wrong and preposterous? He needs to stop this, sit them down and explain to them that they are probably platonic soulmates, that or it really is just something special that two out of the three gained. It's not this, they're just confused.

 

Right?

 

“People don't need to find out, okay, Simon? Dave doesn't either. It's not like we're going to throw ourselves at each other. It just gave us some cool powers. Calm down, Si.”

 

“You just intentionally called me 'hot' and yet I'm supposed to believe everything is fine. Sure. Of course, how could I not have seen it before? All the times you competed against other chipmunks for me must have been my mistake.”

 

“Hey! I was just making sure they were good enough for you. There were no ulterior motives for that. Stop twisting our past to fit this conversation, Simon!”

 

“You only did that for me! You have two brothers, Alvin! Did you perhaps forget?”

 

A small growl leaves Alvin's throat. His next words floor Dave and tell him there's no way he can convince them it's only platonic. His boys had spent too long with just each other...

 

“Okay, fine. Maybe the reason I want soulmates to mean mates is because _I'm_ the one madly in love with you! There, are you happy now? You've outed me in front of Theodore!”

 

“Oh, I don't really mind...”

 

“You love me? Seriously?”

 

“Well, I mean...”

 

“Stop. Don't say anymore. You've been winning mate competitions for years. I have no choice but to concede to you. It's in my nature.”

 

Alvin takes a long time to respond to this. Dave looks into the mirror and wonders how he's going to accept this. He's their father, but he didn't raise them and he isn't a chipmunk. There's something here that he feels evil in denying, like he's an outsider in his own family. This is a secret he's going to have to keep to protect his family and not a secret he can snip at the bud before it grows; it's already grown to be too strong to tear.

 

He can't go up against _soulmates_.

 

“Simon...”

 

He can't tear two people who've been bounded by fate, no matter how unnatural.

 

“...is this your way of saying you love me too? You suck at it. Put some more feeling into it!”

 

He can't just say no when their hearts are probably beating yes.

 

“There is feeling there! I just packaged myself to you. Isn't that enough?”

 

“Nope! I want the actual words. Come on, Si, you can do it!”

 

He can't ruin the family he had worked so hard to possess.

 

Simon sighs. Then he says in a monotonous voice.

 

“Alvin, you are so hot and special, please mate with me and forever be mine, you condescending rat.”

 

“Hey!”

 

It wouldn't even be all that different. It would almost be like it didn't happen at all. He could even pretend he hadn't even heard, in fact, he is already on his way to forgetting for his own sanity's sake.

 

There's a scuffle in the other room. Dave takes a deep breath.

 

“Simon! Alvin! Quiet down and get ready for bed! You have school tomorrow!”

 

“Okay!” Both cry out, sounding winded. Dave doesn't question it. And if he overhears Simon's heartfelt 'i love you' to Alvin right as he's tucking his chipmunks into bed, he doesn't question it either.

 

'Cause chipmunks can't see colour but his can and he has absolutely no idea why.

 


End file.
